The present disclosure relates to a medical imaging apparatus used in the medical field and that images a subject such as a human, and a medical observation system including the medical imaging apparatus.
In the related art, a medical observation system is known in the medical field. The medical observation system images the inside of a subject (inside of the living body), such as a human, to observe the inside of the living body (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-12037).
The medical observation system (endoscope apparatus) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes an inserting unit inserted into the living body, to image the inside of the living body and output an image signal, a main member unit processing the image signal and generating a video signal for display, and a display unit displaying an endoscopic image based on the video signal.